dicemanhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Gilma
'''Gilma '''is a contraction of "Guild Master", and the way this character who was never named in the series was referred to. He is a kid in the same year as the main characters who initially was ready to do anything for Dice, and later went power-crazy after becoming one. In the end, he was killed by Mooyoung. Appearance Gilma was a short skinny boy with a rodent-like face: big frontal teeth slightly apart and mousy hair. Most of the time he would sustain a tense or worried expression. As a Dicer, he changed his hair colour to white and applied some red pigment to patches of skin on his face and neck, forming some sort of ritual marks. History Gilma first appears trying to be accepted into Daewoong's Class 6 Guild, even going as far as to offer his sister's underwear by way of bribery. Instead, he was severely beaten by Bowl-hair and told to bring them new members or girls, and to set up a fight between Bowl-hair and Dongtae. While pondering his misery, he spots Eunju and mistakenly thinks she is a Dicer due to her beauty. He then maneuvers to lock her in the music room in an attempt to subdue and take her to the Class 6 Guild. In the process, he is the first person to tell her of Dice. The plan backfires, though, as X takes the opportunity to create a quest for Dongtae and Taebin to rescue her, which they do, badly beating Gilma in the process. Again lamenting his predicament, he is overheard by Mio, who becomes interested and asks him to tell her more. It's never shown in the series, but it is assumed that she is the one who finally gives him a Die in exchange for the information. Gilma next appears during the Eunju Mass Quest, when X uses him to approach her for conversation while she is locked in the cupboard. After they are done, Gilma tries to subdue her again in order to fulfill the Quest himself, and the scene suggests he intends to rape her. However, Dongtae finds them on time due to the homing signal X puts on her and knocks Gilma out. His next appearance is in the Domino Arc, when he leads Sungchul and other former members of Dongtae's guild in an attempt to overthrow him. Aside from the changes in appearance, his attitude is changed, too: having become an A-Ranker, he becomes messianic and slightly unhinged, and it is revealed he has been controlled from the shadows by Mooyoung, who manipulates him and the others to gauge Dongtae's skills as a Dicer. They manage to lure Dongtae into a trap, but he escapes and proceeds to obliterate the whole team in a fit of rage. He knocks Gilma unconscious after having him reveal everything he knows about the Final Die and leaves. Afterwards, Mooyoung decides to eliminate the team and kills Gilma personally, harvesting his Psychokinesis Die in the process. Abilities It never becomes obvious whether Gilma uses any Die Points on physical or intellectual attributes. As an A-Ranker, though, he masters Psychokinesis and can use it to launch powerful attacks on his targets, even defeating Daewoong in a confrontation. Personality Despite his weak appearance, Gilma is vicious, and will do anything to obtain power. He has no scruples and sees no problem in attempting to kill or injure other people. Surprisingly, he is also charismatic, and effortlessly causes Dongtae's guild to collapse by co-opting its members. The followers of his new guild follow his orders without question and will do their best to protect him from harm. He uses prophetic language to impress them and becomes convinced by it as well. On his own, though, he is a coward and only attacks those weaker than himself, like Eunju. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Deceased